fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lifelight
is the second ending theme for The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!, performed by Erina Koga. The song debuted in episode 29. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= toridori no irotachi ga, tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku haruka kara uketsuida hikari sora ga ochita ano hi　me ni shita no wa kuchi ru myōjō ka tsukinai yoiyami ka towa ni tsudzuku yōna, shijima no naka musū no tamashī ga hono kana kodō wo utsu inochi no tomoshibi, subete no hitotachi fukinukete yuku kaze ni mi wo yudaneta mama... ikerumono ga　kasukana, hikari wo hanachi kieru yūkyū no toki no naka kakeru sadame to kizuna toridori no irotachi ga, tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku haruka kara uketsuida hikari |-|Kanji= とりどりの色たちがつむぐ　炎の螺旋 果てしなく続いてく　はるかから受け継いだ光 空が落ちたあの日　目にしたのは 朽ちる明星か　尽きない宵闇か 永遠(とわ)に続くような　しじまの中 無数の魂が　ほのかな鼓動を打つ 命の灯火　全ての人たち 吹き抜けてゆく風に　身をゆだねたまま 生けるものが　かすかな光を放ち消える 悠久の刻の中駆ける　さだめと絆 とりどりの色たちがつむぐ　炎の螺旋 果てしなく続いてく　どこまでも流れゆく光 |-|English= Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light On that day, when the sky fell away Our world came to an end In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark? Glimmering shadows Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind Every soul contains a whisper of light gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight No escape, no greater fate to be made In the end, the chains of time will not break Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight Full Ver. |-|Romaji= toridori no irotachi ga　tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku　haruka kara uketsuida hikari sora ga ochita ano hi　me ni shita no wa kuchi ru myōjō ka tsukinai yoiyami ka towa ni tsudzuku yōna　shijima no naka musū no tamashī ga hono kana kodō wo utsu inochi no tomoshibi　subete no hitotachi fukinukete yuku kaze ni mi wo yudaneta mama ikerumono ga　kasukana hikari wo hanachi kieru yūkyū no toki no naka kakeru sadame to kizuna toridori no irotachi ga　tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku　haruka kara uketsuida hikari meguru inga no naka　ikiga mebuki arata naru inochi ga tsutsumu kono daichi de tatakai　majiwaru　subete no hitotachi tachiagari fumidashite asu e susumiyuku ikerumono ga　kasukana hikari de orinasu hoshi yūkyū no kanata made tamashi-tachi wa utau toridori no irotachi ga　tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku　doko ma demo nagare yuku hikari |-|Kanji= とりどりの色たちがつむぐ　炎の螺旋 果てしなく続いてく　はるかから受け継いだ光 空が落ちたあの日　目にしたのは 朽ちる明星か　尽きない宵闇か 永遠(とわ)に続くような　しじまの中 無数の魂が　ほのかな鼓動を打つ 命の灯火　全ての人たち 吹き抜けてゆく風に　身をゆだねたまま 生けるものが　かすかな光を放ち消える 悠久の刻の中駆ける　さだめと絆 とりどりの色たちがつむぐ　炎の螺旋 果てしなく続いてく　はるかから受け継いだ光 めぐる因果の中　息が芽吹き 新たなる命が包む　この大地で 戦い　交わる　全ての人たち 立ち上がり踏み出して　明日へ進みゆく 生けるものが　かすかな光で織りなす星 悠久の彼方まで　魂たちは歌う とりどりの色たちがつむぐ　炎の螺旋 果てしなく続いてく　どこまでも流れゆく光 |-|English= Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light On that day, when the sky fell away Our world came to an end In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark? Glimmering shadows Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind Every soul contains a whisper of light gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight No escape, no greater fate to be made In the end, the chains of time will not break Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light As fate spins a thread without end, new life draws its first breath, Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past, where destiny holds fast, Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand everyone caught in the struggle, This is the day we finally find our way stepping into our tomorrow Every soul contains a whisper of light growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight Every soul contains a whisper of light growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Kokujin Hime, Miss Shamour, Bibury (as a fairy), Cure Felice, Regina, Ai, Kiryuu Kaoru and Kiryuu Michiru, Eas Trivia *This is the first ending to include the girls in their ultra fight forms. *Eas lip-syncs to this ending song. *The girls use the Fire Light Swords (used to attack in their ultra fight mode) in the middle of this ending. *Differences in each version are seen in a TV-esque part when the Heroes are dancing next to it. ** In Hime's version, she is eating candies with Bibury, then as Hime almost eats her candy she looks at Bibury, and notices her friend wants to eat her candies because she already finished hers. ** In Felice's version she makes a flower crown for Eas. ** In Shamour's version she is having a photo-shoot with Ai, but accidentally breaks the camera after frustration. ** In the Kiryuu Sisters' version, the two walk in the woods at night with a flashlight, then a dark shape appears from a low hedge, freaking them out. The shape was revealed to be Regina, but she didn't notice as Michiru and Kaoru have already ran away. ** In Eas' version, she is roller skating. Regina and Ai try to do the same, slipping in the process. Luckily, Eas catches both of them. Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!